the_heart_of_the_tardisfandomcom-20200215-history
The 11th Doctor
The Eleventh DoctorThe Eleventh Doctor is an incarnation of the Doctor, the protagonist of the BBC science fiction television programme Doctor Who. He is played by Matt Smith,[9] in three series as well as seven specials, over an almost four-year period. As with previous incarnations of the Doctor, the character has also appeared in other [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doctor_Who_spin-offs Doctor Who multimedia]. Within the show's narrative, the Doctor is a centuries-old alien, a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, who travels in time and space in his ship, the TARDIS, frequently with companions. When the Doctor is critically injured, he can regenerate his body but in doing so gains a new physical appearance and with it, a distinct new personality. Smith's incarnation is a quick-tempered but compassionate man whose youthful appearance is at odds with his more discerning and world-weary temperament. His main companions included feisty Scot Amy Pond (Karen Gillan), her husband Rory Williams (Arthur Darvill) and the mysterious Clara Oswald (Jenna-Louise Coleman). He also frequently appeared alongside River Song (Alex Kingston), a fellow time traveler with whom he shared a romantic storyline, and was the last Doctor to appear alongside the long-serving companion Sarah Jane Smith (Elisabeth Sladen) prior to the actress' death, featuring in two episodes of the spin-off programme The Sarah Jane Adventures. Character Costume The Eleventh Doctor spends most of his first full episode, "The Eleventh Hour", in the tattered remains of the Tenth Doctor's clothing, leading young Amelia Pond to nickname him "The Raggedy Doctor." The Doctor's initial outfit, chosen within the narrative of "The Eleventh Hour" from an array of clothes found in a hospital, is a brown tweed jacket with elbow patches, bow tie, braces, black trousers and black, ankle-high boots. He has a profound affection for bow ties, proclaiming "Bow ties are cool."[26] The details of the outfit vary, switching from a braces and bow tie combination in red to the same in blue. In later stories, a green military coat makes its way into the Doctor's ensemble, occasionally replacing the Harris jacket. On other occasions he does not wear a coat and wears a bow-tie and dress shirt. In "The Big Bang", the Doctor briefly dons a fez, stating, "I wear a fez now, fezzes are cool." This began a running gag with "cool" headgear, including a Stetson hat, a Victorian-era top hat, and the recurring fez. After appearing in Victorian period clothing throughout "The Snowmen", the Doctor rejects his tweed jacket ("The Bells of Saint John") in favour of a purple-brown cashmere frock coat and a variety of waistcoats, and generally more sober colours of shirt and bow tie. Amy Pond's reading glasses, left with the Doctor in "The Angels Take Manhattan", are also occasionally worn. In an interview with Doctor Who Magazine, Steven Moffat revealed that the Eleventh Doctor had an entirely different costume until close to the start of filming. The original look had a swashbuckling feel which Doctor Who Magazine editor Tom Spilsbury described as "a little like something Captain Jack Sparrow wears in the Pirates of the Caribbean movies". However, Matt Smith was unhappy with the costume as he felt it reflected how someone else would dress the Doctor, rather than how the Doctor would dress himself. Smith also mentioned in a 2012 interview that his Doctor was going to have a "very long black leather jacket, but it was too Matrix-style".[27] The eventual costume, in particular the bow-tie, was influenced by Patrick Troughton's Second Doctor, after Matt Smith fell in love with the Troughton story The Tomb of the Cybermen.[28] Personality The eleventh incarnation is an energetic and eccentric figure who is culturally awkward and is very resourceful while having a soft spot for children. But he appears to be susceptible to negative changes in personality, such as an use of deception, especially while traveling on his own without a companion as his moral compass. This appeared to stem from a self-loathing towards his past actions, using a facade of arrogance to hide the guilt for companions that he wronged, and showing mercy to his enemies even after they took many lives. But despite his ruthlessness and arrogance, the Eleventh Doctor would only resort to violence if needed to protect those dear to him even it meant sacrificing himself. The Eleventh Doctor was described by River as the type who "did not like endings" when it came to things like the mortality of his companions or even himself. But near the end, the eleventh Doctor came to accept his "death" as an essential change. Matt Smith's Doctor has been described as an "old man trapped in a young man's body" by Moffat.[29] Smith views the Doctor as someone with "a lot of blood on their hands", hence his need for constant travelling, in addition to being a thrill seeker.[30]